The Boy Next Door
by Quagomay
Summary: Hinata and Hanabi think Sasuke has it all. Looks,everything. But that's all his other girlfriend wanted, Sakura, and now she's dead. Sequel to Fear Street. Revision in Process
1. Chapter 1

don't own Naruto or Fear street

I stared into my girlfriends open grave. "My friends, how can we comfort ourselves after such a lost?" Hokage, Tsunade, asked. "A young girl, her whole life ahead of her, taken from us in a senseless accident."

I felt tears sting my eyes. I didn't want to cry. Not with my parents, Sakura's parents, and all of our friends standing there.

I forced myself to gaze at the Hokage. I focused on her mouth opening and closing, opening and closing, as he talked about Sakura.

_What does he know about her?_ I thought. _I'm the only one who REALLY knew about Sakura._

The Hokage's word's began to slur. _I'm losing it. It's too much._

_Why, Sakura? Why? _I looked into the Deep, Dark hole Sakura's coffin was being pushed into. It reminded me of the night sakura died...

* * *

It was a hot night. I talked Sakura into sneaking into my neighbors' yard to use their pool. The house stood empty. The backyard dark and silent. Ominous

We stripped down to our bathing suits. Then I grabbed Sakura's hand and led her over to the pool- a black hole in the darkness.

Sakura climbed up the ladder to the diving board. She turned and waved. I could barely see her face, but I could tell she was smiling. I waved back.

The board creaked loudly as she took three steps and sprang high in the air. Sakura did a perfect swan dive.

She hit the cement bottom of the pool head first.

I stood very still for a minute,listening. Then I carefully climbed down into the empty pool. I knelt beside Sakura on the hard cement.

She was still breathing. Her eyes were open and shiny in the darkness. Gazing up at me.

Thick purple blood oozed out of her head. It smelled like metal.

I watched her.

Waited until she took her last breath.

Then I screamed for help.

* * *

Now I stared into Sakura's open grave. I pushed the memories of that night away as I watched the funeral workers. They used a big metal winch to lower Sakura's coffin into the ground.

_Oh, Sakura! Why did you make me do it? Why did you make me kill you?_

No, I scolded myself.

_No,no way!_

I didn't kill her. I didn't! I knew the swimming pool was empty- but I didn't push Sakura. She dove in all by herself.

I glanced around at the people surrounding the grave. _no one suspects me. Everyone feels sorry for me. It is the perfect …_ I smirked.

I started to say "crime". But it's not a crime at all.

It had to be done. I had no choice. Anyone would agree with me.

When I first started dating Sakura, she seemed like a nice girl. Such a sweetheart. I loved her so much. But then she went over the line.

Way over.

She started wearing those short skirts. Spreading rumors. Becoming bitchy and bratty with the other girls, mocking them because she had _won _me. Wearing all that makeup. Acting so wild, it was disgusting.

Oh, Sakura! That was no way to behave. No way to Behave!

Dirt and pebbles showered onto the coffin as the workers filled the hole.

Next time I'll know. Next time I'll stay away from girls like Sakura Haruno. Girls who don't know how to behave.

Because I don't want to watch another girlfriend die in front of my eyes.

I don't.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata smiled in the mirror. Her friend, Ino, told her that KISS OF DEATH would look great on her. Nonetheless, she tried it and fell in love with it. Hinata held the phone to her ear.

" So, you like?", Ino said through the phone.

" I-I look so p-pretty, I-Ino-chan!" A giggle was heard on the other line.

" Told ya you'd like it.

" So, I heard you're getting a new neighboor." I could hear Ino smirking through the phone. I knew if it was a really gorgeous boy, she would get him hands down.

She always sparkled and shined in the crowd, I always was in the back watching. I'm too shy. But my cousin (and Naruto) says that the silent types get the better noodle. Yes, he (they) was eating ramen at the time, don't blame him though.

" Y-yeah. I don't know him or her though."

" OHHH! I hope it's a major hottie!"

Suddenly, Hinata heard a truck outside. She moved toward the window. One by one, the family stepped out the 2013 Cadillac.

' _The mother... here comes the father... Whoa, is that a senior...come on,hurry... OH MY God!_' The boy she saw was handsome. Quite tall, with dark eyes and matching hair. Hinata squealed, causing Ino to start asking questions.

" What, who is it!" " He's... H-he's... So Handsome!"

" Shut up!" A squeal was heard from the other line.

" It's true"

Hinata looked out again and he was gone. She then looked and saw that his room was right next to her window! He was changing his clothes when, his eyes met hers.

* * *

That girl, so naughty. Wearing all that makeup. I smiled at her. She's cute, I'll give her that, but she looks... SO WILD. I promise not to go around her. Control yourself Sasuke, you know what happened last time. I promise,... no one will get hurt this time.

I glared and closed by blindes.

* * *

He smiled at me! I can't believe it! What should I do? He then glared at me. That was...ah...weird. Then he closed his window. He must think that I'm a stalker. He should be used to It , right? I bet girls did that back at his old neighborhood! Oh no, he thinks that I'm those other girls! Oh, great! First time with a hottie next door, and lost my chance!

* * *

Sasuke walked from his room down the hall that led to the kitchen. I sighed.

What is wrong Sasuke? Ever since that day...

I clenced the bridge of my nose while leaning against the wall for support.

What pushed you to kill Sakura? I snickered, merriment crossing my features.

But it's not my part to judge. Because I killed Karin. Why, Brother, why did you follow my footsteps?

I proceeded to the livingroom where workers were scattered everywhere, interer decorators pointing this way and that way. I felt a smirk make it's way on to my face when I thought of the day I was pushed to the edge.

* * *

_The day seemed so perfect; I was with the love of my life, Karin. Her vibrant crimson hair is what made me notice her right away. So beautiful, so elegant._

_Me and Karin went hiking. The perfect place. She was talking about our future and whatnot. Does she expect me to marry her? I chuckled at 've only been dating for 5 weeks. She was something._

_I met her at Ino's Flower shop. She looked nice and lonely. That's when we started talking and hanging out. I instantly fell for her. She was so different from the other girls; so meek and shy._

_Once the word got around the school that she and I were dating, she changed. She started wearing all that make-up and short skirts. Her grades dropped, she started wanting to take risks with the law, she started having relations with me, and her whole persona of life changed. Wild parties became her thing and slowly she started saying she didn't have time for me. So what I think, is that that she used me for popularity._

_Karin brushed the hair from her then spoke._

_" Itachi,.. you know I love you, right?" Her voice was overly sweet. I replied with a yes._

_" Well. I've got something to tell you... I'm pregnant, by Sai." My ears burned as she told me that._

_Everything I had assumed had been true. She was a whore now, so wasteful of herself. Disgusting._

_Everything happened so fast._

_That's when her life ended. Before I knew it, I pushed her off the peak of the mountain. Splat! The perfect murder._

* * *

I smirked at the memory; it was... very fun. Seeing her fly threw the sky and hit the rocks. Such a beautiful sight. I may just do it again. Sasuke walked past me, a look of knowing in his dark eyes; the very resemblance of myself. We both smirked.

_Walk in my footsteps if you may Sasuke, no matter what though, I will protect you_.

That's what a big brother is for right? I looked to my left to see my little adopted brother, Gaara, standing in the hallway with his teddy bear. My smirk wavered. Panic started to rise in my chest.

_No, I can't keep letting Sasuke do this. I have to me a role model to Gaara_. I grabbed the redhead'shand and led him to the play room where the workers were still painting.

"Look Gaar-bear, they're painting pandas, just for you." A giggle came in return.

_I must stop you Sasuke_.


	3. Chapter 3

" I'm tired of trying to get Sasuke to notice me.", Ino said, going over to the popular table. She sat and squeezed in between Shikamaru and Naruto. She was now infront of Sasuke, while Hinata sat next to Naruto, blushing as usual.

" Long time, no see Ino-chan.", Shikamaru replied, smirking. Shikamaru had liked Ino since elementary. She knows this, but always ignores him.

" So, how's it been going Sasuke-kun", she purred. Hinata looked at this. This is not how she wanted to act._ 'That's no way to BEHAVE.'_, is what popped into her head. She quickly noded her head to rid the thoughts.

_' I have to learn to control this power'_ Hinata had a sacred power that was passed on to her from her grandmother. She,in the middle of strange times, get this message a person says, but has to figure out who it was that said that. If she doesn't get it in time,someone might get killed, or it just might be her!

Hinata pondered her thought, but was brought back when she saw Sasuke looking at her, eyes pierecing in her soul. She blushed slighty, pink smearing her cheeks. Sasuke smirked, winking at her. Hinata quickly turned her head, afraid of getting lost in his eyes.

" So Sasuke, I heard that you live next door to our dear Hina-chan.", Shikamaru stated, smirking at Hinata's blushing feature as he gave her a nick-name with 'chan'.

" Yeah, we are next door to each other. She was the peeping-tom." Hinata, again, blushed so hard that the color red couldn't match her status.

" Haha, that's Hina for ya!", Ino exclaimed, not knowing that she was giving Hinata all the attention.

The bell rang, signaling for the next period. Sasuke gathered his things, then, while walking past Hinata, says, " See ya later, right _Hina-chan_?". Hinata blushed, nodding. He smirked, but something kept telling Hinata that something bad was about to happen. Very soon.

Hinata made it home, pulling off her long coat. Hanabi, her twin sister, was already there. Hinata staggered over to where Hanabi was, hopping to spark a conversation. Hinata and Hanabi haven't had a conversation in months, due to Hinata always going out, and Hanabi always going in the attic to read.

" Hello Hanabi-chan, what are you doing?"

" Reading a book on Shakespeare's plays. Very interesting....."

" Oh, is that so?", Hinata said, eyes holding boredom. Suddenly, the door bell rang, and Hinata charged for the door.

Once she opened it, she was knocked out cold. Her back to the hard-wooded floor.

REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

It was Tobi, her best Friend, who was smiling at her. She sighed and got up. She then got another weird thought. _'So naughty!'_

Hinata bolted to the window to she her next door neighbor covered in blood and a blood soaked Akamaru. She screamed, which caused Sasuke to look at her in mild surprise. He then waved, as if nothing happened. He then mouthed a 'don't tell'. Hinata shook her head. She then ran to her sister Hanabi who was looking worried.

" What is it, Hinata?!"

Hinata tried to hold back tears, but the slid down.

" Call the Inzuka's medical center, NOW!!!!!!!!!" Hinata exclaimed, sobbing uncontrolled.

Ino stared at Sasuke from across lunch. Oh how she wanted him. His looks, his everything. But she couldn't, because of all the girls. Then Ino got an idea.

_' What if, i tell the school that me and Sasuke-kun are going out!'_Ino smirked, then continued with her mission.

~ Time after Sasuke's crime of Akamaru~

Sasuke washed the blood off of him, the memories. He sighed angrily.

_' Why, why won't they leave me alone.' _His eyes turned red, lighting up his completion.

_' It isn't my fault. It's Hana's fault. She made me do this. She embarrassed me.'_

~ FLASH BACK~

Me, Hidan, Sai, and Naruto were walking from football practice. There she was, dressed in that short shirt and dress. Hidan smirked at me, nudging me to say something. I didn't.

" Hi Sasuke-kun! Wanna come help me with my hair inside!" Hanna said, smirking at me. My friends laughed. That's when I saw her brother's dog, Akamaru. That was my target.

~ END OF FLASH BACK~

I had no choice. It had to be done. Now what will I do with Hinata Hyuga?

Even worse, her cousin?

REVIEW PLEASE

Next Chapter summary(I think): Neji comes to visit, while ino's lie comes through the school. What will our dear Sasuke do? Oh, look here! Hanabi is quiet, nice, pretty, Hinata's sister,_and_knows how to behave. More deaths and crazy-ness enters the nest of 'The Boy Next Door'.

What about Kiba!!

And who is next to _die _by Sasuke's hands? * Whoever gives me the right answer, they get to have a character in the story! In your message, give me everything from the characters name, to it's profile!*

Ja'Ne!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata rejoiced. Akamaru was recovering. The medical doctor said that he had several torn fragments, but he was ok.

That day was the day that Hinata saw her best friend, Kiba, cry. The tears he shed made her shed some of her own, but she was still strong enough to help her best friend. Kiba cried until the nurse said that Akamaru was alright.

But that's not the end of the drama, it's just beginning!

* * *

Sasuke's Pov

Why, why did this happen again. This morning, Hidan told me about the rumor that's spreading around the school.

"Hey, Sasuke, bro, what is between you and that hog Ino?" Hidan said.

I slammed my locker, nearly breaking the door in.

"What! I am having no relationship with that foolish girl!" I said, trying to calm myself.

"Well, that's what she's telling everyone." Hidan turned toward his locker.

So, Ino and I are going out, eh? Well Ino, I hope you're prepared!

* * *

Hinata's pov

After walking a some-what happy Kiba to class, I went to first period.

What she saw was Ino talking to five other girls. Yeah, gossiping about something I hope.

'_No way to BEHAVE!'_Hinata jumped slightly. This day was getting bad.

~ After School~

* * *

Ino's pov

Oh! I'm so excited! Sasuke-kun will think we are dating! But where is he? Well, I should go to Hina's House!

~ At Hinata's house~

I walked through the door, smile gracing my face. But once I walked inside, there I saw Hinata on a couch listening to Hanabi and Neji talk. _'Neji must have come earlier than expected'_

I stared at Hanabi. I never really liked her very much. And I know she doesn't like me either. Ever since I took her crush away, she's been avoiding me. Buy hey, it's her lost. I couldn't help but notice that Kakuzu was HOT!!! Finders' keepers, losers Weepers!!!

I motioned for Hinata to meet me in her room, while Hanabi glared at me.

* * *

Hinata's pov

I and Ino talked for hours. That was, until her cell ranged.

"Hello....OMG, hello Sasuke-kun! r-really?!......O-ok, I'll be there."

After she hung up the phone, she screamed.

"I cannot believe this! Sasuke asked me on a date! Well, look at the time, gotta go!'

"b-but -"

In a flash Ino was gone.

Hinata held her head. _'So naughty!'_

Hinata knew she had to take some pain killers, now!

* * *

Sasuke's pov

Finally, me and Ino can settle into our RELATIONSHIP together.

Once I got Ino, I drove to the most beautiful scenery in Konoha, the side cliffs.

Ino blushed, trying to act all shy and what-not.

" Sasuke-kun. It's beautiful up here.'

" It'd be more beautiful if we walked closer to the edge."

Yes, I was going to push the pig of the cliff. Why, because it had to be done.

When we made it to the edge, she grabbed my hand, her disgusting perfume coming onto my hand.

" Sasuke, I know that you must think I'm confident about every little thing, but I'm not. I get kinda shy when I'm around you and…I think I'm falling in love with you.

That's when she kissed me .

While we were in lip contact, I was going to push her, right then and there.

Just as I was about to, someone started yelling.

" HEY, Could you little ones help me find my keys, I think I lost em'!"

I was furious. _' I was so close!'_

At that time, we helped the old man find his keys, which caused our 'date' to be cut short.

* * *

Hinata's pov

Ino was over. She was depressed, saying that Sasuke hadn't called her ever since their date.

" What could I have possibly done wrong! I mean, don't you think he likes me!?! Huh!?! Hinata, you're not helping very much!"

I sat on my bed eating my chips.

" Ino, please calm down. What you need to do is be patience, I'm sure he likes you, but you might be pushing him over the edge.'

" Pushing him! I'm not pushing him, he's pushing me! He should know that I am not good at waiting!"

Ino's eyes were red and puffy. She looked kind of ill. That's when I came up with an idea.

" Ino, I understand you're waiting for him to call, which is never going to happen because it's been THREE days in your case, why don't YOU call him?"

Ino jerked up. " That's a great idea Hina! We'll prank call him!"

" B-Bu-"

" Yeah, let's do this!"

Ino grabbed the house phone and dialed Sasuke's house number. Someone picked up.

'Hello?'

" YEz, iz thz Sazuke-kunz?"

'Uh, no,I don't know who you're talking about.'

Ino heard shuffling and then another voice came in.

I could see Ino's face pale. She then hung up.

" What, what is it Ino?!?"

" Well, it was his mom first, then himself. He said he would call me."

Hinata and Ino stared at each other, then laughed.

* * *

Sasuke's pov

I slammed the phone down, nearly cracking it.

" Sasuke, hurry, your dinner's getting cold!" I heard my mother yell.

I took my seat next to my brother Itachi. He looked as if I was a peasent.

Mother looked disappointed in me.

" Sasuke, honey, you're going to have to stop bringing these girls in your life!"

Mother was angry, so was my brother.

" You know Sasuke, those young women don't know how to BEHAVE!!'

That was it. I looked down at my spaghetti, imaging it as Ino's guts. Ino would pay for making mother AND brother angry!

* * *

Hinata's pov

I drove my car into Ino's drive-way. I got out, pulling out the snacks I bought for Ino and myself. I smelled something, but paid no mind.

I walked up to the door and knocked on it. No answer. I then bent down and slid my hand under the flower pot, pulling back a key.

I opened the door, putting the snacks on the kitchen.

"Ino!" I said, looking for the cheerful blonde. Perhaps her older brother, Deidara, was home. I went down the hall and nearly scared myself by looking in the mirror. I was startled by my own reflection!

I giggled, looking in Deidara's room, only to find no one there. I continued walking down into Ino's room. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Ino's room clean.

'_No way to BEHAVE!!_' My head started to hurt badly. I then walked to Ino's dresser to write her a note, but found an envelope.

I cautiously open it to find Ino's hand writing.

The letter said,

_Dear Family,_

_I am sorry to say, but I'm not the girl who you think I am. The way I acted was beyond wrong, and I want to apologize for it. I'm sorry, but I would rather die than tell you this in person so that's what I'm doing. I now understand that it was no Way to BEHAVE!_

"NOOOO!!!" I screamed, and then I realized something. The smell. Outside!

I ran as fast as I could. I went to the garage door to try and open it, but it wouldn't open!! I couldn't see either. So I jumped on top of a garbage can.

I saw a car running with a girl wit hlong blonde hair in it!

" NO, INO!!!"

* * *

Sasuke's pov

I stared into Ino's grave. I felt tears sting my eyes. I looked around to see Ino's brother, Deidara, crying rather hard onto Tobi, his best friend.

I looked around again to see Hanabi holding Hinata, whispering in her ear.

Hanabi, so nice. So BEHAVED.

Why are these people crying over her death? They should be crying over the fact that She Couldn't Behave.

The Hokage's words began to slur as I remembered the night of Ion's death.

~ FB~

" Why. Wh yare you doing this.", she said as I made her write down the suicide letter. After she finished. I put a pillow to her face, suffocating her as I dropped the knife I had in my hand, in me back pack.

I then threw her in the car in the garage and locked it on my way out. I was glad I was able to jam the key into the engine.

A job well done!!

~ EOFB~

I smirked as they lowered Ino's coffin. But I didn't miss the glare my brother sent.

It's not my fault! Ino was the one who pushed the wrong buttons! She's the one who made me kill again!!

Gaara looked my way, his teal eyes teary. He sad, I could tell. My adopted brother. Itachi walked Gaara to the car. I smirked once again.

Hinata's pov

'_Job well Done' _I held my head. Not Again!!

* * *

**Congrats Angel-Of-HELL!!!! Message Me**


	6. Author's Note

_**Hey this is Quagomay! I was just strolling down memory lane and saw this story without a new chappie so I started thinking...'Hm, I should continue with the story.' What do you guys think?**_

_**Just write a review or message me if you want me to continue with this story! Ja ne**_


End file.
